1. Field
Embodiments relate to a compound for an organic photoelectric device and an organic photoelectric device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic photoelectric device is, in a broad sense, a device for transforming photo-energy to electrical energy or conversely, a device for transforming electrical energy to photo-energy.
An organic photoelectric device may be classified as follows in accordance with its driving principles. A first organic photoelectric device is an electronic device driven as follows: excitons are generated in an organic material layer by photons from an external light source; the excitons are separated into electrons and holes; and the electrons and holes are transferred to different electrodes as a current source (voltage source).
A second organic photoelectric device is an electronic device driven as follows: a voltage or a current is applied to at least two electrodes to inject holes and/or electrons into an organic material semiconductor positioned at an interface of the electrodes, and the device is driven by the injected electrons and holes.